Royal Week
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Dedicated to my being on this site for eight years. Sora figured saving the worlds would be the end of it all, but no, overnight several beautiful women are suddenly in his home and the entire island is jealous. But Riku's jealous for another reason.RiSo


Today marks my eighth year on this site, thank you all for your reviews and favorites!

**Disclaimer**—I own nothing but Sora's mother, Sonomi Kaze.

**Title**—Royal Week

**Authoress**—Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**—Riku/Sora with some random mentions of OC/Kairi and the usual Disney couples

**Warnings**—Uh, Disney princesses learning the use of technology and randomness!

**Summary**—dedicated to my being on this site for eight years. Sora figured saving the worlds would be the end of it all, but no, overnight several beautiful women are suddenly in his home and the entire island is jealous. But Riku's jealous for another reason rather than the princesses. RiSo.

**Dedication**—To myself, holy crap eight years on this site! It seems like forever! I didn't create this account until the 24th, but before that I ran around with another name. It feels weird to hold onto this name for so long.

**Notes**—This was partly inspired by Chronos Mephistopheles, you should read all her works, they're amazing. I enjoy Sora going to Harvard, haha, yes a shameless plug.

X.X.X.X

**Royal Week**

**Prologue**

**The prologue is rather small, but I assure you the rest of the story will be double the size.**

X.X.X.X

Sora usually was a deep sleeper, as soon as his head would hit the pillow and his feet hit the sheets he would be asleep and dreaming of sparring with Riku. Traveling across the worlds had only half-managed to fix this problem, usually when needed he'd be up before Donald even looked at him and other times he'd head into battle burnt to a near Sora-crisp from how many times Thundaga had been cast to wake him.

Today wasn't one of those days however, he propped himself up with his right arm and glanced sleepily around the room. It'd been nearly a month since he returned home and in that time he (along with Riku and Kairi) had just barely missed the last week of school and would now have a month of vacation before everyone was back in school. The entire time he slept, only getting up for necessities before crawling back to the warmth. Even Kairi, who he figured would scold him, wasn't bulging from her spot atop her pink blankets. Riku had tried to brush his tiredness off but as soon as Sora caught him sleeping in the shack to avoid being caught at home he'd given into temptation.

Scooting back the blanket nearly tied around his waist, Sora removed himself from bed and headed out the door across the hall and into the bathroom. One glance in the mirror, with window behind him, reminded him it wasn't even three in the morning yet. He winced and splashed cold water on his face, wonder what could've woken him up so easily with no enemies in sight.

For a moment he opened the door and stood in the hall, debating on going back to sleep or heading down the stairs to do some investigating. His years of heroism were nagging that something was different, something he needed to be ready for. They chose for him and he silently slipped down the stairs and into the mudroom to slip on his shoes. It didn't take long with his father out on a business trip and his mother the person he'd inherited his sleeping habits from, he was out the door in less than two minutes.

"I'm cold." He whined to himself a block away from his house, but he pressed on, walking up the hill towards his school before seeing nothing. Instead he twirled on his heel and made his way back down to search the bottom half of the island. When that produced nothing he made his way to the docks, deciding the island would be the last place to go before he'd get back to bed. He honestly wanted to just go back to bed, but his time as a hero told him to keep looking and he would follow it.

The row was short, when he looked back on it he remembered it taking forever, but then again he wasn't as trained then as he was now. So he stood and tied his boat before making it towards the other side of the dock.

There, resting between the coconut trees and paopu one was a large Gummi Ship, it covered nearly half the area in darkness and Sora could barely see his hand in front of him. A twig snapped in front of him and Sora paused mid-step to listen to the noise.

"Ow!" A female voice cried, it tugged on Sora's subconscious but the boy couldn't place a name or face to it. "Alice, that was my foot!"

"I'm sorry Aurora!" The young girl's accent was thick as she whispered, "I was trying to not wake anyone!"

"Aurora?" Sora whispered the fog from his sleep clearing as he focused and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

There was a rustle of clothing—the dark shapes turning to look at him—before they gasped and pleased noises were returned, "Sora!"

Belle had rushed to him, the first one visible in the moonlight as she tackled him into a hug, Jasmine followed after just as excited but a little more composed. Alice was giggling as she ran past Jasmine, settling for joining Belle in a large hug, Ariel—who had legs—began her mad dash towards them with a calm Mulan trailing behind. Aurora and Cinderella easily slipped out with Snow White, the last three princesses giving an amused smile at the others.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Sora questioned as the girls finally gave him some breathing room, he stood straight before coughing and blushing lightly, "I mean—your majesties…"

"Oh stop being formal." Ariel teased, poking him in the cheek, "That's not how you are at all!"

"We're here to visit you Sora!" Belle supplied, her voice warm against the hyper chit-chatter of Ariel and Alice, "We wanted to thank you and the only way we could think of was spending time with you and getting to know the real you."

Aurora nodded her head lightly, somehow seemingly the most motherly of them all, "It seems we've arrived a tad late, is there anywhere we might be able to purchase a room?"

"Well, most places are closed." Sora supplied, adjusting his eyes to look over the girls. They weren't in their normal elegant dresses and soft clothing, instead wearing much more average-looking clothes or as close as they could possibly be. "I guess one night at my house wouldn't hurt, it wouldn't be much as it's small, but it's the best I'd be able to manage."

"Nonsense Sora!" Cinderella chirped, her hands clasped together softly as she hummed in gratitude, "Any home of yours will be a home of ours, it'll be an honor to spend the night."

Sora, who had been placed between the non-silent Ariel and the calm Mulan, took the time to realize how much trouble he'd get in the next morning. His father wouldn't be there to see it, but his mother was going to have a field day having seven girls in the house and only one of him. It was either going to be a morning speech about protection during events Sora would rather not think of at the moment or a morning speech on how he should be dressed in some gowns to match the rest of the women—Sora had a feeling it would be a combination of the two.

Rowing each princess back to the mainland took some time, even when Mulan or Ariel offered to help he did it himself and got each one safely across. It was only when they reached his home did Sora decide to make some ground rules. "Even though she sleeps like a log, I don't want to wake my mom, we have to be careful." When each princess nodded he continued, "As soon as we get inside I'll call Kairi and she'll be able to bring you some clothes and maybe help get you a place to stay where you don't have to pay."

"Sora?" Snow White's voice interrupted him before his hand hit the knob of the front door, "How do you plan to call Kairi if you told us not to make a noise?"

Sora said nothing for a moment, glancing to each princess for support, none of them were able to help and he realized for the first time he never remembered seeing a computer or phone in most other worlds. This would end up being longer than he thought, and with that final thought he slid inside and lead them passed the mudroom and towards the living room. With a flick of the switch the light was on and the entire group took a moment to adjust to the brightness.

They were suddenly running throughout the lower half of the house, Ariel finding fascination in the photos on the walls and Alice explaining whatever she could. Jasmine had instantly taken to their fine china, Belle to their living room's bookcase, and Mulan with Aurora to the television. Snow White and Cinderella fancied the kitchen, talking over the foods and spices they'd never heard of.

Sora grabbed his cell phone from his room and headed back down as the girls began to relax in the living room, "Yes, Kairi, eight pairs of women's clothes. I know how late it is, you try telling royalty that." Was all he got out when Kairi sighed and said she'd be there soon.

"What is that?" Alice asked, curious as Sora allowed her to pluck the phone from his hands and look it over.

"It's called a cell phone, each cell phone has its own set of numbers and when you push in the numbers you can talk to someone else no matter how far away they are."

"So I can call Aladdin?" Jasmine cut in, looking excited to talk with him.

"Well… he needs a cell phone." The boy muttered, "And I'm not sure how cell phones apply to cross-world calls."

The woman didn't seem to mind she couldn't reach Aladdin, instead focused on the box Sora was standing in front of. "What's that treasure box, Sora? We've been trying to figure out how to pry it open for that last few minutes."

"It's not a treasure box, it's a TV." He flicked it on and it burst to life, the woman on screen began talking on her talk show about the latest fashion with the crowd cheering her on.

The girls gave collective gasps and squeals, Belle reaching forward to poke it, "Can they see us?"

"No, it was done somewhere else and they show the pictures and sound here." Sora grabbed the remote from the coffee table behind the girls and began flipping channels, "There are things that appeal to everyone, kids, women, men, teens, anyone."

The doorbell rang and Sora figured the girls were occupied enough to leave, he made his way to the door and flashed a smile to Kairi, "Sorry about this."

"It's no problem." Kairi smiled, holding up the several multi-colored bags she brought, "I color-coded them just in case, as soon as you said royalty I sort of figured who it was. I also asked my dad if we can take them shopping tomorrow, and after explaining everything to them, he understood and agreed. My mom wants to do tea with them all."

Sora laughed and ushered her inside, helping with the bags, "You have an extra black, that's good, we'll give that one to Mulan."

Kairi paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side, "But Mulan isn't a Princess of Heart."

He shrugged, seeing inside the bag so he knew which clothes would be best for each princess, "I guess she's just visiting or something."

The redhead nodded and followed him to the living room, laughing when they saw the princesses crowded around the TV and channel surfing. Sora grabbed the remote and switched it off, the girls turning to him and Kairi before he handed each their own bag. "We'll go shopping tomorrow—" cue girls looking excited, he figured Kairi would love to spend the day with them, "—but for now please wear these, Kairi and I will focus on where you will sleep."

A tanned hand tapped Sora's shoulder and the boy turned around, unaffected by the girls squealing over the clothes given to them.

But Sora's mother, Sonomi Kaze, was standing there with her arms now folded; eyebrows furrowed, and frown firmly in place.

"Sora, who are these girls?"

Even battling thousands of heartless did not prepare him for the long speech he was about to give.

X.X.X.X

Reviews for my eight years on this site, please?


End file.
